goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde) Get Miss Grotke Arrested and Get Grounded
Transcript Lawson: Man! We hate Miss Grotke because she never punishes any of the goody-goody students especially TJ and the Gang! Gelman: I know Lawson! She's always gets Miss Finster to punish us! Mundy: She's nothing a goody-goody idiot! She's a hippie and loving yoga and preserving the earth. Her goody-goody pupils adore her, especially TJ and his friends, because she's the only teacher who stands up for the students. We don't adore her. Skeens: Can't she just tell TJ and his friends off and punish them more than standing up for them? Lazy Kid: I know! It's getting on my nerves! We may hate Miss Finster so much, but we adore her as our teacher! Sue Bob: I know guys! How about we get Miss Grotke arrested? Clyde: That's a great idea Sue Bob! Let's do it! Let's litter the coke on the street! So Lawson and his friends littered the coke on the street. Lawson: Now let's bring Miss Grotke over here! Then Miss Grotke walked along and she stopped. Gelman: And now, we are out of here! Lawson and his friends fled, and then Miss Grotke looked at the coke that was littered on the street. Miss Grotke: Hey! Who littered this coke on the street? Suddenly, the police car came, and then the police officer confronted Miss Grotke. Police Officer: Freeze, madam! You are under arrest for littering the coke on the street! Miss Grotke: But officer, I didn't do it! It was laying here when I was walking by! Police Officer: I don't care! Get into the police car right now! You're going to jail for a long long long long long long long long long time! Then Miss Grotke got into the police car. Police Officer: And you're staying in the police car! Then the police officer got into the police car and drove off to jail. Then the police officer dragged Miss Grotke into jail and then he showed her the cell. Police Officer: This is your jail cell! Go there right now! Miss Grotke walked into the cell, and the police officer closed the bars and walked away. Miss Grotke was crying. Miss Finster: I can't believe I got arrested for something that I didn't do. Oh my gosh! Help me! Meanwhile, in the Third Street Playground, Lawson and his friends were cheering. Lawson: Yeah! We did it! We got Miss Grotke arrested! She won't be able to stand up to any goody-goody students at all! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Now we get to celebrate! Suddenly, TJ and his friends came, much to the horror of Lawson and his friends. Lawson: Oh no, it's TJ and the Gang! TJ: All seven of you, how dare you all get our teacher arrested! Vince: We just heard that you guys are going to do that! Spinelli; And getting Miss Grotke arrested is a very bad thing to do! Gretchen: All of you are in big trouble! Mikey: That's it, we're going to break our teacher out of jail! Gus: And then we'll tell Miss Finster on you! Lawson and his friends: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! TJ: Too bad! We're going to get Miss Grotke out of jail right now! Besides, all of you whomp! TJ and his friends went off to jail to free Miss Grotke. Meanwhile, in the jail cell, Miss Grotke was feeling sad. Miss Grotke: This is so sad. I'll never be one of the teachers of Third Street School. There is no hope, I'm so miserable and unhappy. Just then, TJ and his friends came. TJ: Hey, Miss Grotke! It's us, TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! We are here to bail you out! Miss Grotke; Oh, TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! Thank you for coming here! TJ: We would like to tell you something! Miss Grotke: What is it? TJ: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde have got you arrested. Vince: We just heard that they're going to do that. Miss Grotke: Eh, you mean, they littered the coke on the street and got me arrested? Spinelli: Well, actually, we saw a coke that was littered on the street. Gretchen: They framed you. Mikey: This is terrible. Gus: Don't worry, Miss Grotke! We'll bail you out! So TJ and his friends opened the cell door up, and freed Miss Grotke. Miss Grotke: TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus, thank you for freeing me! TJ: No time to celebrate! Let's go back to Third Street School to Miss Finster about what happened. TJ and the Gang and Miss Grotke came out of jail and they went back to Third Street School. Later, they went inside Third Street School, and then they went inside Miss Finster's classroom, and they found Miss Finster who was in her desk. Miss Finster: Say, Alordayne? What happened? Miss Grotke: Well, you're not going to be happy when we say this, Muriel! TJ: Your students Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde just littered the coke on the street and got Miss Grotke arrested! Vince: We had to bust her out of jail because of them. Spinelli: Now your students are in big trouble! Gretchen: I think you need to give them a talking to! Mikey: And you need to call all of their parents about what they all did! Gus: Those troublemakers ought to be grounded, including my enemy Gus! Miss Finster was shocked, and she was exasperated. Miss Finster: Oh my gosh! Thanks for telling me! Now I will go find those rapscallions and give them a talking to! Miss Finster walked out of the classroom, and went off to find her troublemaking students. She walked down the hallway, and then she entered the playground. At the Jungle Gym, Lawson and his friends were relaxing. Lawson: Ah, what a nice day! Gelman: I know, Lawson! Nice day, isn't it? Mundy: Yeah, we would like to go to the beach sometimes. Skeens: And we can make sandcastles. Lazy Kid: All work and no play, when we get to the beach. We can sometimes have a relaxation. Right, Sue Bob? Sue Bob: Yes, we can have a relaxation at the beach together. Clyde: We can get ice cream there. Suddenly, Lawson and his friends were horrified. Lawson: Uh-oh! Here comes Miss Finster! Then Miss Finster walked in and confronted Lawson and his friends. Miss Finster: All seven of you, how dare you all get Miss Grotke arrested by littering the coke in the street?! That's it, I am calling all of your parents about what you all did! Lawson and his friends were horrified. Lawson and his friends: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Then Miss Finster picked up a phone and phoned Lawson and his friends' parents up. Miss Finster: Hello, parents! Your children got Miss Grotke arrested by littering the coke on the street! Please pick them up, okay? Thank you, bye! Then a mob of parents came, and then Lawson's parents confronted Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Lawson's mum: When we get home, you will watch Sesame Street! Then Lawson was sent home in disgrace, and Gelman's parents confronted Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Gelman's mum: When we get home, you will watch Bear in the Big Blue House on DVD! Then Gelman was sent home in disgrace, and Mundy's parents confronted Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Mundy's mum: When we get home, you will be watching Blue's Clues on DVD! Then Mundy was sent home in disgrace, and Skeens's parents confronted Skeens. Skeens's mum: Greg, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Skeens's dad: When we get home, you will watch Dora the Explorer on DVD! Then Skeens was sent home in disgrace, and Lazy Kid's parents confronted Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid's mum: Gerard, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Lazy Kid's dad: When we get home, you will watch Teletubbies on DVD, and you will also watch the Teletubbies reboot on TV! Then Lazy Kid was sent home in disgrace, and Sue Bob's parents confronted Sue Bob. Sue Bob's mum: Sue Bob, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Sue Bob's dad: When we get home, you will watch Barney and Friends on DVD! Then Sue Bob was sent home in disgrace, and Clyde's parents confronted Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you get Miss Grotke arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Clyde's mum: When we get home, you will watch Elmo's World on DVD! Then Clyde went home in disgrace, crying. Clyde: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! Cast Lawson, Mundy and TJ Detweiler-Eric Gelman and Mikey Blumberg-Joey Skeens-Brian Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob and Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum)-Kendra Clyde Philmore-Steven Vince LaSSao-Paul Miss Grotke and Spinelli-Julie Police Officer, Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Gretchen Grundler-Amy Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum)-Kimberly Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad)-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad)-Alan Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum)-Kate Lazy Kid's dad-Dave Lazy Kid's mum-Salli Sue Bob's mum-Catherine Clyde's dad-Diesel Clyde's mum-Allison Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff